Interference filters use combinations of constructive and destructive interference to shape filter responses. Wavelengths subject to constructive interference pass through the filters, and wavelengths subject to destructive interference are blocked. The interference is created by overlapping different phase-shifted portions of the same beam. Examples include Fabry-Perot etalons, dielectric filters, and fiber Bragg gratings.
Fabry-Perot etalons use pairs of opposing partially reflective surfaces to produce multiple interference between reflected beam portions. However, the filter response is limited. Sinusoidal response curves are typical. Manufacturing is complicated by a requirement for precise alignment of the reflective surfaces.
Both dielectric filters and fiber Bragg gratings have alternating layers of high and low refractive index to produce a series of partial reflections that are offset by the spacing between the layers. Typically, the layers are spaced apart by one-quarter of the nominal wavelength of the filtered beam, which is difficult to hold for assembly of dielectric filters. Conventional manufacturing of the dielectric filters is limited to bulk optics, which are generally more costly than comparable integrated optics.
The index variation of fiber Bragg gratings is very low (e.g., 0.0001) so a very large number of layers are required to attenuate unwanted wavelengths. The alternating layers are made by exposing a photosensitive material to a standing wave. This limits the choice of materials to those which are photosensitive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,027 to Mahapatra et al. discloses a multi/demultiplexer that can also be arranged as a filter. An echelon grating has reflective surfaces arranged in a staircase to reflect light back to a source at equally spaced frequencies. Although the filter can be manufactured as an integrated optic, its response is also limited. The filters must be cascaded in succession similar to a vernier to further refine the response.